Republika Slovenija
Slovenia (スロベニア Surobenia), officially the Republika Slovenija, is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series:' Hetalia: Axis Powers. ' She represents Slovenia, a country situated in Eastern Europe on the Balkan Peninsula. WIP Appearence - C Cups (Usual cup size for a Slovenian woman) - Light brown Skin (Alpine Ethnic Type) - Bangs are divided into 4 parts (This is because there are 4 macroregions, Alpine, Mediterranean, Dinaric, and Pannonia) - Straight Hair (Slavic Origins) - Hair falls to middle of back - Wears red Carnation flower earrings (country's flower) - Eyes are almond shaped and slant upwards a bit more than normal with a single eyelid (this is because in the sixth century C.E., it was perpetually invaded by a tribe of Mongols called the Avars. Also, the early Slovenes intermarried with them. Classic Mongoloid) - Athletic (because of the sports) with an hourglass figure, toned legs and arms, with a bit of pudge located around her middle - Has a distinctive cowlick (this represents the 3 peaks of Triglav, a preeminent symbol of Slovenia that is also the tallest mountain there) - Broad nose, bulbous tip (Alpine ethnic type) - Broad face (Alpine ethnic type) - Round head (Alpine ethnic type) - Short neck (Alpine ethnic type) - High soft angled eye brows - Ears protrude out more because they're turned forward (Alpine ethnic type) - Dark eyelashes (Slavic origins) - Body is endomorphic, which means that she can gain muscle easily but they stay undeveloped, have to work hard to lose weight, and it is difficult to keep lost body fat off (Slavic origins) - Small mouth, lips are well proportioned (Classic Mongoloid) - She sometimes wears a Linden leaf necklace (the Linden tree or leaf is an important symbol of Slovenia) - Although outfit varies daily, she tends to wear simplified/modernized versions of her traditional garments (this is due to her pride in her culture) - She has a mole near the corner of her mouth (Austrian Influence) that represents her capital, Ljubljana, since it houses some of the most important museums in Slovenia as well as a number of major Slovenian figures who were buried there. (Appearance based on the Slavic type, Alpine type, a little bit of Classic Mongoloid, and data collected from Slovenia) Personality: - Prone to Jealousy (stereotype) - A little bit self destructive and melancholic (Slovenia is ranked ninth in suicide incidents, also Slovene stereotype) - Proud (Slovene stereotype) - Romantic (French influence? and Slovene stereotype) - Careful about decisions (government interaction) - A little bit Moody;emotional (Slovene stereotype) - Generally open and welcoming and will usually not hesitate to offer help and support but will be careful in doing so (government interaction) - Industrious (Slovene stereotype) - Disciplined (Slovene stereotype) - Honest (Slovene stereotype) - Complains a lot (Slovene stereotype), but only when alone or in private - Seems introverted and cold at first (government interaction and stereotype) - Adaptable (Effects of history) - Usually stays in comfort zone (Slovene stereotype) - Sporty;active - Organized (German Influence) - Strong Willed - Perfectionist (German Influence) - Stylish - Passionate - Patient - Learner (Slovene Stereotype);curious - Greedy when it comes to money (Slovene Stereotype) - Dismissive when communication takes on a more personal and private note; Secretive, Reserved (Slovene stereotype) - Not easily trusting, but will trust you more once she gets to know you (Slovene stereotype);cautious about relationships - She doesn't like war, and usually stays away from conflicts (According to the Global Peace index, Slovenia is one of the world's most peaceful countries, and is ranked #14 as of 2014); Generally Peaceful (Personality based off of Slovene stereotypes, how the government interacts with the world, Slovenia facts, and the effects of history) Geography: Slovenia is situated in south Eastern Europe on the Balkan Peninsula and is bordered by Austria to the north, Hungary to the northeast, Croatia to the south/southeast, and Italy and the Adriatic Sea to the west. It is quite mountainous country, it sits on the foothills of the Eastern Alps just south of the Julian Alps, the Kamnik-Savinja Alps, the Karawanken Chain, and the Pohorje Massif on the Austrian border. The majority of the country is hilly to mountainous with about 90% of its land at least 650 ft above sea level. But there is a piece of land, the east and northeast of the Pannonian planes, the land is primarily flat. Areas along the coast enjoy a warm Mediterranean climate while those in the mountains to the north have cold winters and rainy summers. The plateaus to the east, where the capital is located, have a mild, more moderate climate with warm to hot summers and cold winters. The Adriatic coast of the country is about 39 mi long, and runs from the border with Italy to the border with Croatia. Also, Slovenia's Kras plateaus have interesting geological features, underground rivers, caves, and gorges. History: 'Early History; Slovene Settlement' Present day Slovenia was first settled more than 250,000 years ago, according to two stone tools that were discovered in Hell Cave. Neanderthals also inhabited present-day Slovenia during the last Ice Age, where the remains of their settlement were found. During the Iron Age (1200 - 550 B.C.E), Slovenia was occupied by Illyrian and Celtic tribes until the 1st century BC, when the Ancient Romans came sweeping in and conquered the region. The Romans established the provinces of Pannonia and Noricum when they invaded. Present-day western Slovenia was included directly underneath Roman Italia, and their important towns included Emona, Celeia, and Poetovio. Sadly, during the Migration Period (376 - 800 AD) Slovenia suffered many invasions from a variety of barbarian armies, due to its strategic position as the main passage from the Pannonian plain, to the Italian peninsula. Due to this, the Ancient Romans finally abandoned the region at the end of the 4th century. Since most cities were destroyed, the remaining population moved to the highland areas, and established fortified towns. In 500 AD, the region was part of the Ostrogothic Kingdom, and later was contested between the Ostrogoths, Byzantine Empire, and the Lombards. The Slavic ancestors of the modern day Slovenes settled in the East Alpine area at the end of the 6th century AD. The Slavic tribe, also known as the Alpine Slavs, was conquered and submitted to Avar rule, a tribe of Mongols. The Alpine Slavs joined the Slavic King Samo's tribal union in 623 AD, and drove out the Avars. But after Samo's death, the Slavs of Carniola soon fell again to the tribe of Mongols. Luckily, the Slavs north of the Karavanke range established the independent principality of Carantania. 'Middle Ages ' During 745 AD, Carantania and the rest of the Slavic-populated territories were submitted to Bavarian overrule, since they felt pressured by the newly consolidated Avar power. They were incorporated into the Carolingian Empire, and converted to Christianity. Carantania maintained its internal independence until the 9th century, when the local princes were replaced by a Germanic, mainly Bavarian, ascendancy. This event followed the anti-Frankish rebellion of Ljudevit Posavski. Under Emperor Arnulf of Carinthia, Carantania shortly emerged as a regional power, but was soon crushed by Hungarian invasion during the late 9th century. 'Early Modern Period' 'Age of Enlightenment to the National Movement' 'Clashing nationalisms in the late 19th century' 'World War 1' 'Merging into the Yugoslav state and struggle for the border areas' 'Kingdom of Yugoslavia' 'World War 2' 'Slovenia in Tito's Yugoslavia' 'Republic of Slovenia to Present' Relationships: Hungary- Italy- Austria- Croatia- Albania- Belgium- Bulgaria- Cyprus- Denmark- France- Greece- Ireland- Kosovo- Macedonia- Malta- Moldova- Montenegro- Netherlands- Romania- Russia- Serbia- Switzerland- Ukraine- United Kingdom- Argentina- Australia- Bhutan- Canada- Colombia- Egypt- India- Iraq- Israel- Japan- Pakistan- Turkey- China- South Africa- North Korea- America- HeadCanons/Trivia: *She puts great effort in making her house and surroundings beautiful (Stereotype) *She really enjoys nature (stereotype) and tries her best to keep her forests intact (Over 50% of Slovenia is covered in forests) by establishing national parks, regional parks, and nature parks. This can also mean that she is a "strong performer" in environmental protection efforts *She is very into sports, whether they be extreme, normal or leisurely (stereotype), but mountaineering, handball, and skiing are her favorites (Popular widespread sports in Slovenia) *In her downtime, when she isn't doing something exercise related, she likes to garden (stereotype) *Slovenia has a pet Karst Shepherd, a dog that originated from her home *Her dog's name is Primož, which means "first" in Slovene *She is very proud of her language and culture (stereotype) *Since a lot of her people go to music schools and know how to play at least one instrument (Austrian influence? and stereotype), she can play a few instruments, mainly the Zither and Piano *She can also sing quite well (stereotype) *She really enjoys wine, but drinks a bit too much at parties (stereotype, there are 28,000 wineries, and Slovenia is ranked #5 of the countries that drink the most wine). Her favorite wine is the white wine (it makes up 75% of production), and she usually drinks at most one glass of it each day *Slovenia also likes poetry and reading in general (stereotype), so she never leaves the house without some type of reading material *When driving, she is quite aggressive, usually exceeding both neighborhood and highway speed limits (stereotype and statistics show that Slovenia is ranked among the most dangerous drivers in Europe) *Whenever she finds something on the ground (i.e. a phone, money, etc.), she will usually turn it in or return it to its original owner (Recently, a global exercise was undertaken to see which city possessed the most honest citizens in the world. Organisers left mobile phones on park benches to see if people would hand them in or simply walk off with them. Ljubljana received top marks with 29 of the 30 phones handed in) *Due to her love of nature, she lives in the rural areas of Slovenia *Slovenia's motto is "Edinost, sreca, sprava" (Unity, Hapiness, Conciliation) *When working, Slovenia tends to hum her anthem, Zdravljica *Due to Italy's forced Italianization around 1926 to 1932, her name was briefly changed to Irene Terranova *Although Slovenia tries to keep her mouth shut, she might open up to a good drink and some food (Slovene Stereotype) *She has a large collection of stuffed animals. This is because Slovenia contains 24,000 animal species, which is 1% of the world's organisms despite its small size *Slovenia greets people by saying dober dan (good day) *Her favorite colors are blue, green, yellow and brown, all of which can be found in nature (The above is just a really rough draft and this belongs to AmphritriteL on deviantart) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Female Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Balkans Category:European Characters Category:Europe Category:Eastern Europe